With the rapid development of an Android (Android) system, more and more terminals use the Android system. The Android system is a system of open source codes. An application may be installed in a terminal that uses the Android system, and the Android system provides a running environment for the application.
Currently, when a vendor manufactures a terminal that uses the Android system, an application may be directly built in that terminal. A user may also install other applications in a terminal according to a need of the user. These applications are all provided by corresponding vendors, and after each application is developed, a function of each application is fixed and the function of the application cannot be extended or modified.